Vol.6 "Ra*bits" 2
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.6 Ra✽bits is the second single released by Ra✽bits. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'Hoppin' Season♪' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Hidekazu Tanaka (田中秀和) - MONACA #'Love Ra✽bits Party!!' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition / Arrangement: Jun Suyama (陶山隼) #'Hoppin' Season♪' (Karaoke ver.) #'Love Ra✽bits Party!!' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Nazuna Mitsuru Hajime Tomoya Hoppin' Season♪= Hoppin' Season♪ - Kanji= なずな： おそろいの服に いつものステップ 創： 今日のトキメキで スペシャルアレンジ 光： Hoppin' Heart がんばるぶんだけ 友也： 昨日よりも 高く飛べる気がするね 光： 一緒にあつめた いろんな思い出 友也： キラキラ笑顔に 涙色の日も なずな： Hoppin' Fight 乗り越えていける 創： 転んだって みんながいれば大丈夫 ALL: Spring days 戸惑いながら つまずきながら 駆け出した道の途中 つなぐココロがあたたかいこと いつだって勇気をくれたよ …and now 遠回りでも 一歩ずつでも 自分達らしいから 一心同体 笑いあって 次の季節へ進もう！ なずな&光: ここで時間が あたりまえになる 創&友也: 深まるキズナが 教えてくれるね ALL: Hoppin’ Eyes 独りじゃないんだ この仲間で うんと遠くまで行くよ なずな： ぐるぐる足踏みして悩んだ日も 友也： どんなに悔しくでも苦しくても なずな&友也: 絶対バネにするって思えるから ALL: 前より少しは 強くなれてるのかも 光： まだまだ成長中のウサギだけど 創： 全然相手になんてならなくたって 光&創: 自分の弱気になんか負けたくない ALL: 受け取る本気にこたえあう これから仲間と一緒に …みんなで！ ALL: 戸惑いながら つまずきながら 駆け出した道の途中 つなぐココロがあたたかいこと いつだって勇気をくれたよ …and now 遠回りでも 一歩ずつでも 自分達らしいから 一心同体 笑いあって 次の季節へ進もう！ 一生懸命 磨きあって ボク達らしく進もう！ - English= Our matching outfits and our usual steps Today’s sparkling and special arrangement Hoppin’ Heart, well just do our best I feel like we’ll fly higher than yesterday Our various memories gathered together The sparkling smiles and the tear stained days Hoppin’ Fight, we’re overcoming it Even if we stumble, if everyone’s here it’s alright Spring Days While being puzzled, while stumbling, running down the road we started Our warm hearts connect and gives us courage And Now Even if we stray, even if it’s step by step, because we’re ourselves Our hearts beat as one, laughing together, let’s continue on to the next season Nazuna/Mitsuru: The time here becomes ordinary Hajime/Tomoya: Teach me about these deepening bonds Hoppin’ Eyes, We’re not alone These friends can go far On days where we’re troubled, walking in circles On days that are regretful and hurtful Nazuna/Tomoya: We can think about springing back Maybe we’ve grown stronger than before We’re still growing rabbits But we haven’t become like the others Mitsuru/Hajime: We don’t want to lose to our weaknesses We’ll answer seriously From now on with our friends, with everyone! While being puzzled, while stumbling, running down the road we started Our warm hearts connect and gives us courage And Now Even if we stray, even if it’s step by step, because we’re ourselves Our hearts beat as one, laughing together, let’s continue on to the next season Trying our best, improving together, continuing on as ourselves ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Please } }} |-| Love Ra✽bits Party!!= Love Ra✽bits Party!! - Kanji= 創: ヒミツのインビテイション 友也: ちゃんと届いてるかな 創&友也: ねえ、キミを迎える準備はもうできてるよ 光: カーテンのこちら側 なずな: ソワソワしてるね みんな 光&なずな: さあ、時間通り流れ出す Music on the stage 創&友也: ひとあじチガウ 光&なずな: ボクらのミリョク ALL: 今宵お披露目しちゃうんだ ３,２,１, PARTY!! ALL: La la Beats Love Ra✽bits 一緒にDreamy night 創: ドキドキエスコートさせて ALL: ほんの少し背伸びしたら 光: 瞳の奥にDiving!! ALL: La la Beats Love Ra✽bits 一緒にStarry night 友也: とびきりの夜にしたいよ ALL: ゆだんしてるキミのハート なずな: 夢中にさせるから なずな&創: ちょっとすました顔で 光&友也: ハジメマシテ気分かも？ ALL: さあ、ボクら史上最高の Cute プラスα Charming♪ なずな&創:　笑顔をくれて 光&友也: 大胆になる ALL: 夢をいろどるにはそんな コール＆レスボンス ALL: La la Beats Love Ra✽bits 最高のDreamy live なずな: わくわくプロデュースするよ ALL: いつもよりもキュンとしちゃう 友也: 魔法をかけたいんだ ALL: La la Beats Love Ra✽bits 最高のStarry live 創: 忘れられない瞬間を ALL: キミの今日のいちばん星に 光: 焼きつけてほしいな なずな: トキメキを深呼吸 創: カラダチ中ハッピーに 光&友也: 明日もたのしくなるように ALL: Make you smile さあ Sing for joy 歌おう 創: La la Beats 友也: Love Ra✽bits 光: 一緒に なずな: Dreamy night ALL: ドキドキエスコートさせて ほんの少し背伸びしたら 瞳の奥にDiving!! La la Beats Love Ra✽bits 一緒にStarry night とびきりの夜にしたいよ ゆだんしてるキミのハート 夢中にさせるから - English= Did the secret invitation Reach you properly? Hajime/Tomoya: Hey, we're all ready to welcome you here On this side of the curtain We're all pretty restless Mitsuru/Nazuna: Come on, the music on the stage is flowing out right on time Hajime/Tomoya: Our charm and appeal Mitsuru/Nazuna: Is a little bit unique Tonight's our debut, 3, 2, 1 PARTY!! La la Beats, Love Ra✽bits, together we'll have a dreamy night Escorting you with a pounding heart If you stretch up just a little further We'll go diving deep into your eyes!! La la Beats, Love Ra✽bits, together we'll have a starry night We want to make this an extraordinary evening Your heart is unprepared Because we'll put you in a trance Nazuna/Hajime: With a slightly composed expression Mitsuru/Tomoya: I wonder, is this the feeling of meeting for the first time? Come on, we're at our all time high Cute plus alpha Charming♪ Nazuna/Hajime: Give us a smile Mitsuru/Tomoya: And we'll become a little bolder Colouring that dream with a call & response La la Beats, Love Ra✽bits, it's the greatest dreamy live So produce us with excitement It'll make your heart beat even more than usual We want to cast a magic spell La la Beats, Love Ra✽bits, it's the greatest starry live It's a moment you won't be able to forget So we'll be the first star you see tonight We want to burn it into your memory Take a thrilling deep breath To make you happy from head to toe Mitsuru/Tomoya: In order to make tomorrow just as fun And make you smile Let's sing, sing for joy La la Beats Love Ra✽bits Together we'll have A dreamy night Escorting you with a pounding heart If you stretch up just a little further We'll go diving deep into your eyes!! La la Beats, Love Ra✽bits, together we'll have a starry night We want to make this an extraordinary evening Your heart is unprepared Because we'll put you in a trance ! style="text-align:center;background-color:#FF8399; color:#ffffff;" Translation: Keru } }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.06 Ra*bits 試聴動画 Ra*bits Unit Song CD 2.jpg Ra*bits Unit Song CD - 2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__